The present invention relates to a broom provided with protective casing.
Among household articles present in any house, the broom is always envisaged, in particular of the type comprising bristles attached to a batten adapted for receiving a stick or a handle. According to uses, the various components may be of different materials and in particular in almost all brooms, the bristles are made of resilient plastic material so as to bend to better capture and remove dirt.
When a broom is not in use or while cleaning, between one use and the next, the broom is frequently arranged against a wall resting on the bristles. In this condition, the broom often remains even for a long period of time, causing a permanent deformation of the bristles, and eventually resulting in the broom becoming unusable.